


A Spiraled Hedgehog in a Village

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Sonic makes a trip to Spiral Hill Village before having a date with destiny in Sunset City.
Relationships: Implied Jewel/Sonic/Tangle
Kudos: 2





	A Spiraled Hedgehog in a Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[SHV]**

**A Spiraled Hedgehog in a Village**

**[SHV]**

**Spiral Hill Village, Earth, 3236 Post-Xenomorph Event**

Without much recent trouble from Doctor Eggman at the time, Sonic the Hedgehog decided to go on another exploratory run where he came across Spiral Hill Village, which he had to admit had a nice appearance and atmosphere. Although he had never been one for meet and greets attributed to celebrities, Sonic quickly found himself in such a situation at the Village when a lot of the local children saw him and began asking for his autograph as they were all fans of his heroism. While humbling, it was quickly becoming uncomfortably too close until a Ring-tailed Lemur around his age then interjected with her long, bushy tail to scoot the kids back a bit.

"Okay, you guys, give the world-famous hero some space." She told them in a stern yet amused voice. "I admire the Hedgehog as much as the next person, but you can't crowd around someone like."

Looking a bit guilty at the Lemur's words, the kids agreed with her assertion before turning to Sonic to apologize in various ways. Thankfully, Sonic smiled at them to show there was no hard feelings and said to them. "Hey, it's okay, kids. I'm not leaving yet. I can even come back to sign autographs even if I do have to go so soon."

Cheering up, the kids then said their goodbyes to Sonic with one of them promising to make a proper fan club in his name soon enough, leaving the Hedgehog alone with the Lemur, who grinned at him with an outstretched hand.

"The name's Tangle. Can I offer you a tour of the town while you're here, Mister?"

Never one to turn down companionship, Sonic accepted the hand and offer. "Sure, I like the sound of that."

**[SHV]**

**Spiral Hill Village Mineral Museum**

With Tangle leading Sonic around the village, the two took in the sights and even grabbed something to eat from the local bakery before the former led the latter to a two-story building curated by Tangle's best friend, Jewel the Beetle, to serve as a mineral museum. Upon meeting Jewel, Sonic could see that, compared to the boisterous Tangle that reminded him of himself, she was more careful and reserved in a way that made Sonic think of some of his friends who also acted like that.

Looking around the Museum's interior, the blue Hedgehog noticed that while some shelves displayed minerals detailed by nature as one would comment, others held enough precious gems that potentially would make Rouge the Bat mouth water.

When Sonic asked the two girls where all the fanciful rocks came from, they showed prideful smiles, Jewel's more modest than Tangle's, as the Lemur answered. "Jewel and I did some exploring of our own growing up as kids and made quite a collection over the years that has come in handy for both Jewel's career path and our hometown's standing as a tourist trap."

Jewel then narrowed her eyes at her friend's words as she said with a dry smirk. "Of course, most of the excitement on those adventures took the form of you wanting to do something dangerous, me warning you not to do so, you do it anyway, and then having me get you out of trouble."

"That's what our friendship is in a heartbeat, Jewel, and you know it." Tangle replied in an upbeat mood that brought a wide smile to Sonic's face as well.

However, all good things had to end, as Sonic's Miles Electric, a multi-functional handheld made by his best friend, Tails the Fox, who named it after his birth name, Miles Prower, started to beep to indicate an incoming video communication.

Turning it on with a curious Tangle and Jewel watching, Sonic received Tails' worried facial expression on the Miles Electric. "Sonic, how far are you from Sunset City?" The young Fox asked in a not so calm voice.

Thinking on his geographical knowledge, Sonic answered. "I should be far north from there, but I'll make it in record time. Eggman again?"

"And he's brought a lot of Egg Pawns. The locals here and I are doing fine, but we could some extra help. I don't know why, but something tells me that Eggman's got a real and dangerous plan. He looks too confident for this to be a random attack."

Nodding his head in understanding, Sonic confidently grinned as he declared. "I'll be there, Tails!" With the communication cutoff, Sonic turned to the girls with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Tangle and Jewel. Thanks for the tour and everything, but this is my cue to go save the day. I'll come back later, okay?"

Waving her hand nonchalantly with a similarly carefree smile, Tangle replied. "It's cool. Go stop the bad guy, Sonic."

"Just be sure not to stray away for too long, though." Jewel added slyly. "Your developing fan club would be let down if you did not come back at all."

"Trust me, little lady. I've never been one to let people down." Sonic replied in good cheer.

"Good to hear." Tangle responded with a mischievous smirk before she grabbed hold of Sonic with her hands to plant a quick peck on his right cheek and used her large tail to envelop a surprised Jewel to let her deliver one of her own on the equally shocked Hedgehog's left cheek.

Letting go of both of her blushing friends, Tangle showed a wide smile with her eyes closed before Jewel finally yelped in embarrassment. "Tangle, what the Heck was that?!"

Showing the palms of her hands, Tangle cheekily explained. "A double kiss felt like a memorable goodbye. And you surely have been dressing at your best to attract a guy's attention, Jewel. I can feel it."

"No, I haven't!" Jewel stammered in denial. "I just dress fancy because it's my job to do so!"

"Right." Tangle pronounced in sarcasm. Turning to Sonic, who remained still, however, she then added. "Sorry, if it might've been too much for you, though, buddy."

Shaking himself out of it while Jewel fumed that Sonic was the only one being apologized to, Sonic finally responded in an uncertain tone of voice. "It's fine. As I was saying, I'll be back later. For lots of things." Making for the door before going at super speed, he let out. "Wish me luck!"

Sighing in exhaustion from Tangle's joke as the Lemur leapt out of the door to wave goodbye, Jewel commented. "Good luck, Sonic."

**[SHV]**

**Decided to make this considering how Sonic/Tangle is becoming popular on Twitter at least, even if other websites are slowly gaining ground, but I was not sure how to make it happen until I decided to wing it. The Sonic Fan Club in the IDW comics has kid members who are more than likely from Spiral Hill Village based on their appearances, even if it has not been confirmed, so there you have it.**

**Aside from Sonic/Tangle, there is one DeviantArtist, GingyGin, who made a fan child for the former ship, Sonic/Whisper, and even Sonic/Jewel. The latter of which I am not against, even if I have yet to see much meaningful interaction between the two of them in the comics, which is why I wrote a similar scene of her, Tangle, and Sonic like I did for Sonic, Clove, and Cassia in the first part of Sonic the Eggman Imperialist.**


End file.
